What if
by NWszolek2010
Summary: AU if Alex had been the one hurt by the Emperor instead of Rick... and a little future fic fluff...I own nothing, insert sad face here!
1. Chapter 1

What if...

My thoughts if it were Alex who got hit with the Emperor's daggar instead of Rick.

_I see my son, so brave swinging that bomb around as if he was David facing Goliath...no fear... Then I notice our of the corner of my eye, the Emperor threw his sword at my pride and joy... i run to him, try to push him out of the way but im not fast enough._

_ 'The last time I held him like this he was still a little baby. I remember how small he was, but he was still so strong. He used to look up at me with his peircing blue eyes and I would find myself staring at him for hours. Now as I hold my son, he is in pain. Yet he is not crying. Have I done this, have i made him afraid to cry infront of me.' _

"Im so sorry Alex"_ I cant believe I yelled him and made him think i didnt believe in him'_

"Dad, dont worry we've been through tougher scrapes than this.."

_'I weep'_

"Dont cry dad i'll be ok"

_The avalanche is coming, the Yetie covered us creating a barrier. 'Please God dont let him die without knowing how proud i am of him'_

"Hang in there" _I tell him. His breathing i shallow he's shivering. I hear my wife through the snow._

"RICK? ALEX?"

"We're here!" _The yetie breaks through the mound of ice aand snow. Im sobbing now_

"I tried to push him out of the way"

"Oh my God" says Evelyn

"Quickly lets get him to Shangri La" _I hear Lin Say I hope this woman knows what shes doing..._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Better

_I watch as Lin's mother pours a magical liquid on my son's wounds. He's barely alive at this point. He heals immediatly._

_"_Is he out of the woods?" I ask

"If you are asking if he's going to be ok, i'd have to tell you i'm optimistic, but we wont know until he wakes up, take him to my chamber to rest" she smiles

* * *

><p>"Mother, It has beens so long... thank you for helping Alex"<p>

"Anything for my darling daughter.."

"So how long have you two been guarding the tomb?" I ask

"He killed the only man I ever loved, Lin's father"

"That was before Christ" _Oh so they are immortal huh..._

"Yes, he was a good man I have to say"

"So, he's real?"

"Of course he's real!"

"RICK ALEX IS AWAKE, OUR BABY BOY IS GONNA BE OK!"

* * *

><p>"Where's Lin mom?"<p>

"She's ok, you dad wants to talk to you.."

"How is he?" _I ask_

"Go easy on him he feels terrible..." Evy whispers

_I see my strong son get up out of bed he comes over to me and I cant contain my joy._

_"_Oh Alex i thought I was going to lose you!" _I grab on to him and Cry_

_"_Dad I fine"

"I know but if we lost you I dont know what your mother and I would have done... You're not supposed to die before I DO!"

_I look into his eyes again and I can tell that we are going to get along better now. I love my son so much and I will protect him for as long as I have breath in my body. We hear a loud noise and scream._

"Let my daughter GO screams Zui Yen!"

"Move dad!"

"ALEX!" screams Lin

"No!"

* * *

><p>AN Cant help myself gotta continue:)


	3. Chapter 3

What If: Rick and Evy had another baby

"blahhhhhhh" Evy was sick for the third week in a row.

"Evy, hun are you ok?"

"I don't know darling, I can't seem to kick this stomach bug...I havn't been this sick since..." she pondered for a moment, "No that definitely can't it!" she smiled.

"Since when..."

"Rick... When was the last time you and I ... you know..."

"Made Love, wow it's been exactly 6 weeks, thats not normal for us... come here..." he pulled his wife in for a smooch

"wait, wait... are you sure"

"umm yes dear... What is troubling you?" he began to be concerned

"Rick darling, I know Alex is 21 and you and I are getting older, but I think I might be pregnant!" she smiled again.

Rick let out a nervous chuckle..."hahaha...your not joking... are you?"

"Well darling, come on lets think about this for a minute, I've bee throwing up in the morning, I HATE the smell of your cologne when I usually flop for it and I've been very emotional lately..."

"well maybe your just happy about Alex asking Lin to marry him..."

"Don't freak out, I'm just saying it's a possibility, It's not like... hold that thought" she held her mouth and ran back into the bathroom.

_'oh my god, a baby... at our age... (Rick 45, Evy 41) wow, this could really be happening' Rick thought to himself._

Evy came back out of the bathroom, "As I was saying, It's not like I asked to be 'PREGNANT' again, But this could be a new adventure for us dear..."

"I know..." he reached for his wife and held her, "it's just, if... you are pregnant, there could be certain risks for you... I can't bear losing you again..."

"You won't lose me... I'll call the doctor and we can you know, find out what it is... are you with me or not..."

"Are you kidding? I took vows 22 years ago, that I would always stand by you through anything... lets call the doctor and set up an appointment... I love you so much..."

* * *

><p>Rick waited unpatiently as Evy was examined by the doctor. When The Dr. came out of office, his heart fluttered.<p>

"you can go in and see her now Mr O'Connell."

"Oh...K" his mind immediatly went into panic mode, when he saw Evy sitting up on the examination table, she was crying. "Evy... dear what's the matter, What di..d the doctor say..."

She looked up at him and smiled, "nothings the matter... Oh darling, I was right!"

"What, are serious? This, This is AMAZING sweetheart, oh sweetheart I am soooooo happy!"

"I know, it was the furthest thing from our minds but, this is really happening"

They were both overjoyed, "and you are in perfect health?"

"Yes darling, you needn't worry about a thing!"

"Oh Alex is going to freak!"

"I know, I hope he dosnt freak out too much!"

* * *

><p>What if: Alex and Lin had some news of there own<p>

"Alex, Lin how was your visit to China." said Rick as They walked through the door to the Carnahan Mansion.

"It was so fun Mr. O'Connell"

"Lin how many times do we have to tell you, it's Rick and Evy, your practically family anyways...speaking of family Rick and I have something to tell you both..."

"Really, It cant be as exciting as our news..."

"Oh, and What is that exactly?"

"Well it's kind of a two parter... Promise not to kill me mom"

"Well isnt it obvious, You and Lin are engaged... you did ask her right..."

"Yes Evylyn, I said Yes, but..."

"But, what dear, What is it..."

"oh my God she's pregnant isnt she?" Smiled Rick

"You guessed it Dad..."

"Oh my Goodness, that's INCREDIBLE dear, when did you find out?" Evy exclaimed, bursting into tears

"Mom, why are you crying, we found out last week"

"Oh, it's Just our grandchild is going to have an Uncle or Aunt about the same age!"

"Mom, That's Great! Dad ...you sly old fox."

"I know, just when I think I didn't still have I find out, I've indeed still got it, if you know what I mean..."

"Honestly!" The women exclaimed in unison

"We are not just some weekend conquest gentlemen, we are the mothers of you children" Said Evy

"Can life get any better! Someone should probably call Jonathan in Peru..."

"he'll be back, they've found Mummies there, he hates mummies" said Rick


End file.
